1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to technology of manufacturing printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly, to a method for manufacturing a number of multilayer PCBs.
2. Description of Related Art
Multilayer PCBs are widely used in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, printers, and hard disk drives. Multilayer PCBs are manufactured by panel process and build-up process. For example, a six-layer PCB would be manufactured by the following steps. Firstly, a double-sided substrate having traces is provided. Then two single-sided substrates are attached to two opposite sides of the double-sided substrate, respectively, to form a four-layer substrate. After the two single-sided substrates are etched to form traces, another two single-sided substrates are attached to two opposite sides of the four-layer substrate, respectively, to form a six-layer substrate. Then the two single-sided substrates are etched to form traces. However, during the above, several etching steps are required to form traces in the different layers. That is, a long time is needed to manufacture the multilayer PCB, and accuracy may be lacking in the traces formed this way.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing multilayer PCBs that overcomes the limitations described.